


Pour l'amour de Sofya

by PetitePirate



Category: Magical Girl Disorder
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: Liv retint son souffle alors qu’elle voyait Quinn s’élancer du haut du toit, accompagnée de Nissa et de Carma. Elle n’avait pas eu de temps pour les préparer ou même élaborer une stratégie avant que les ennuis ne commencent.« Les ennuis »… Liv se refusait de la nommer. Ce n’était pas elle, ce n’était que sa peur et sa colère qui avait eu raison d’elle.Liv regarda Ariel, dont le regard aussi froid que le vent du soir qui leur parvenait était posé sur les trois silhouettes qui devenaient de plus en plus indistinctes et Junko, qui quant à elle, semblait perdue dans ses pensées mélancoliques.





	Pour l'amour de Sofya

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction est faite avec les personnages du petit jeu Magical Girl Disorder : https://jane-dove.itch.io/magical-girl-disorder
> 
> Les personnages de Sara et Maya sont des créations originales  
> Liv, Quinn, Nissa, Junko, Ariel et Carma sont la propriété de Gabrielle Barboteau
> 
> Merci à Gabrielle Barboteau, Julie Robert, Camille Giraudeau et Julien Laguerre pour leurs efforts à la création de ce jeu inspirant !

Pour l'amour de Sofya

 

 

Liv retint son souffle alors qu’elle voyait Quinn s’élancer du haut du toit, accompagnée de Nissa et de Carma. Elle n’avait pas eu de temps pour les préparer ou même élaborer une stratégie avant que les ennuis ne commencent. « Les ennuis »… Liv se refusait de la nommer. Ce n’était pas _elle_ , ce n’était que sa peur et sa colère qui avait eu raison d’elle. Liv regarda Ariel, dont le regard aussi froid que le vent du soir qui leur parvenait était posé sur les trois silhouettes qui devenaient de plus en plus indistinctes. Junko, quant à elle, semblait perdue dans ses pensées mélancoliques.

Un bruit familier semblable à une lame fendant l’air lui parvint aux oreilles. Ni Ariel, ni Junko ne songèrent à tourner la tête et Liv n’eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir Sara s’arrêter près d’elle.

_ Pas vraiment une nuit tranquille, hein ?

Elle semblait sereine, presque enjouée. Liv baissa la tête et vit son ancienne coéquipière s’avancer pour voir l’endroit où Nissa, Carma et Quinn avaient disparues.

_ Ah, je me rappelle de ces bons moments…

_ De quels bons moments tu parles ? répliqua Liv d’une voix aigre. Je ne crois pas qu’on ait les mêmes souvenirs de nos années de _magical girls_.

Sara bloqua les roues de son fauteuil roulant et eut un petit rire.

_ Peut-être, mais la vieille histoire de « sauvez le monde », on l’a bien faite – quoi, trente, quarante fois ?

Le regard sombre de Liv croisa celui de Sara.

_ Trop de fois, tu le sais bien.

Sara jeta un œil vers Ariel et Junko qui leur jetaient des coups d’œil furtifs, sans pour autant venir à leur rencontre.

_ Il faudrait peut-être s’occuper de ces deux-là, non ? Je ne veux pas m’avancer, mais Sofya n’est pas non plus facile à gérer…

_ Ne l’appelle pas comme ça. Ce n’est pas elle.

Sara eut un sourire mélancolique.

_ J’imagine qu’elles n’ont aucune stratégie, n’est-ce pas ?

_ Je n’ai pas eu le temps d’aller jusque-là, marmonna Liv.

Sara semblait se rappeler d’un évènement particulièrement amusant et paraissait totalement éloignée de l’atmosphère tendue qui régnait sur le toit.

_ Au moins, tu as réussi à envoyer la seule qui puisse offrir une protection suffisante.

Liz hocha la tête. Ses années d’expérience lui avaient appris qu’une attitude purement offensive était la pire des stratégies. Quelqu’un pour couvrir ses arrières étaient indispensable, mais…

_ Nissa et Quinn ne sont pas forcément les meilleures coéquipières, je ne sais pas si Carma pourra tenir le coup.

_ Alors elles vont avoir besoin de renfort.

Liv soupira. Convaincre trois de ces filles avait été une épreuve compliquée et pleine d’embûches. Mais Sara avait raison. Elles allaient avoir besoin de toute l’aide possible.

.

.

.

_ Quinn ! Quinn, attends !

La jeune femme courait dans la rue marchande qui, normalement bondée les soirs d’automne, étaient désormais déserte et encombrée de voitures défoncées et de poubelles incendiées. Quinn ne prêtait guère attention à Nissa et Carma qui se hâtaient derrière elle et fonçait droit sur le monstre. Elle monta sur le capot d’une voiture et entreprit de sauter d’une voiture à l’autre. La voix autoritaire de Nissa s’éleva à nouveau.

_ Quinn, bordel ! Attends ! On peut pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça !

L’interpellée ne savait pas si c’était son voile ou son caractère qui l’exaspérait le plus, mais à ce rythme, ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

_ On n’a pas le temps ! répliqua-t-elle. Plus on perd du temps, plus ce monstre va faire des dégâts !

Nissa sautait de voiture en voiture alors que Carma avait plutôt choisi de les contourner. Cette dernière préférait être plus silencieuse qu’autre chose, contrairement à Nissa qui était furieuse.

_ Mais il nous faut une stratégie. Si on se disperse, on est fichues.

A son plus grand agacement, Quinn soupira.

_ Tu veux un plan ? Le voilà. Tu utilises ta glace pour le faire glisser, et je lui bombarde la gueule avec de belles boules de feu ! Et pendant ce temps, toi, tu nous couvres, ajouta-t-elle en pointant Carma du doigt qui sursauta, comme si Quinn l’avait brûlé.

_ C’est pas un plan, ça ! répliqua Nissa. Il nous faut nous coordonner. Et comment Carma pourra nous protéger si je m’occupe de piéger ses pieds et que toi tu…

Mais Quinn n’avait pas envie d’écouter.

_ Mais on s’en fout, faut se démerder, là…

A ce moment, un tremblement de terre les secoua, et toutes tombèrent à terre. L’alarme des voitures se mêla aux cris de foules paniquées qui émergèrent au bout de la rue, semblable à une foule de zombies.

_ Dépêchez-vous ! Faut s’en débarrasser ! hurla Quinn pour couvrir le chaos.

Elle vit une échelle de secours qui servait normalement pour les ouvriers qui rénovaient le musée et y grimpa avec énergie. Nissa hurla quelque chose derrière elle, mais elle ne comprit pas. De toute manière, elle n’avait pas envie de parler avec cette pauvre fille.

Nissa poussa un juron sonore en voyant Quinn partir de son côté. Prenant Carma par le coude, elle l’entraîna dans une ruelle adjacente pour éviter la foule.

_ Viens ! maugréa-t-elle. Faut qu’on répare ses conneries.

Carma n’était pas rassurée, et se demandait si elle n’aurait pas mieux fait de rentrer chez elle. Sa mère devait être morte d’inquiétude en plus. Et ce groupe ne semblait pas soudé du tout, qui l’empêcherait d’avoir la tête coupée ?

.

.

.

Quinn arriva hors d’haleine sur le toit du musée. C’était bien plus facile pour les super-héros de comics de voyager de toit en toit, mais pas pour elle.

_ Putain de merde, jura-t-elle entre ses dents. Si Ariel avait bougé son cul, ça serait bien plus facile.

Bien qu’intérieurement, elle doutait qu’Ariel ait accepté de la porter. Elle l’avait entendue discuter avec Liz et cette femme avait semblé particulièrement agressive. Du toit, Quinn avait une meilleure vue maintenant qu’elle était proche. Et la vue n’était pas belle à voir.

C’était un monstre qu’elle avait sous les yeux. Difficile de croire qu’avant, cette immondice avait été comme elle… Quinn hurla :

_ Eh ! Toi ! Amène-toi !

Le monstre ne l’entendait pas avec tout ce chaos. Quinn grinça des dents et se concentra pour générer une énorme boule de feu qu’elle lança droit à la tête de son ennemi. Ce dernier vacilla sous le choc reçu en pleine tête et la masse informe se tourna vers Quinn qui hurla :

_ Ouais c’est ça ! Ramène ta face saloperie ! Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

De belles paroles…Quinn était terrifiée au fond. Elle pensa que c’était une mauvaise idée d’être partie provoquer le monstre seule et commença à regretter d’avoir abandonné Carma et Nissa.

Le monstre leva ce qui ressemblait être un bras plein de pustules géantes et l’abattit sur Quinn qui se jeta sur le côté juste à temps. Le choc défonça le toit qui se cassa en deux comme s’il n’avait été qu’une simple brindille. Quinn hurla et se raccrocha à un bout de rambarde alors que tout s’effondrait sous ses pieds. Provoquer le monstre avait été une mauvaise idée. Un cri effroyable s’échappa de ce qui semblait être sa bouche et il recula.

Quinn sentit une vague sensation de froid qui n’avait rien à voir avec la saison. Nissa. Elle hurlait sur le petit immeuble à côté du musée et avait lancé un sort de glace pour geler la tête du monstre.

Profitant de ne plus être le centre de l’attention, Quinn tenta de se hisser péniblement sur ce qu’il restait de toit. Ses bras lui faisaient mal après tous ces efforts physiques auxquels elle n’était pas habituée. Elle vit le bras du monstre s’écraser sur le bouclier de Carma qui tint bon et en profita pour lancer une boule de feu sur le bras.

Le bras explosa sous le choc, répandant un mélange de liquides acides, de terre et de sang dans les rues. Frustré, le monstre chargea avec son flanc sur le mur où était Quinn, beuglant des incompréhensions. Il heurta Quinn qui perdit l’équilibre et tomba. Sa tête heurta la rambarde qui l’avait sauvée quelques instants plus tôt et elle sombra dans les ténèbres pendant qu’elle tombait dans le vide.

.

.

.

Carma tomba à genoux quand le bras du monstre s’écrasa sur son bouclier. A côté d’elle, Nissa jurait sur la force de ce monstre, sur Quinn, sur Liv, sur tout… La jeune Indienne attrapa fébrilement les pans de son foulard, paniquée à l’idée d’avoir à affronter ce monstre… il était si fort. Même avec ses boucliers, elle ne pouvait pas protéger tout le monde.

_ L’immeuble va s’écrouler ! hurla Nissa. Attention !

 

Carma courut jusqu’au bord du toit et créa un bouclier qui tint juste assez longtemps pour laisser les gens courir et quitter la rue marchande. Nissa se tint devant elle et s’acharna à geler tous les projectiles dans le ciel pour les renvoyer dans la tête du monstre.

 

_ Quinn ! hurla Nissa en tournant la tête alors qu’un tremblement les faisait perdre l’équilibre.

 

Carma lança son bouclier trop tard.

 

_ Non ! s’exclama-t-elle.

 

Pendant une seconde, elle vit le corps décapité de son frère sous ses yeux.

 

Soudain, un tremblement de terre plus puissant se fit entendre. Le toit sur lequel étaient Nissa et Carma commença à s’affaisser. Ces dernières ne pouvaient plus se lever, jusqu’à ce qu’un immense bloc de pierre atterrisse à leur côté.

Carma leva la tête et se rendit compte que c’était un bout de trottoir… sur lequel il y avait quelqu’un.

 

_ J’ai dit que je me battrais seulement si tu te bats aussi, annonça Junko qui venait d’atterrir. J’ai besoin de toi. Vite, Grimpe ! On n’a pas beaucoup de temps. Il reste des gens cachés derrière les voitures.

 

.

.

.

 

 Quinn sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche, son cœur qui ratait un battement quand elle se rendait compte qu’elle tombait, et que le choc serait fatal. Mais elle ne parvenait plus à penser autre chose que : était-ce la fin ?

 

Soudain, quelque chose la percuta au flanc, lui provoquant une douleur à la hanche.

 

_ T’es conne ou bien ?

 

La voix était dure comme de l’acier. Quinn cligna ses yeux injectés de sang en voyant Ariel qui la tenait d’une main et s’envolait sur le toit près de Nissa qui parut surprise et soulagée de les voir.

 

_ Votre plan, c’est de vous faire tuer ou quoi ? Avec vos conneries, on va pas faire long feu.

_ On se demande à cause de qui, ne put s’empêcher de répliquer Nissa.

_ Tu parles de moi ? s’enflamma Quinn. Si on t’avait écouté, on serait encore à piailler en bas pendant que ce monstre détruit tout. Alors viens pas la ramener !

_ Vos gueules ! beugla Ariel, enragée. Quinn, tu viens avec moi. Où est Carma ?

Nissa dut ravaler sa réplique cinglante bien malgré elle.

_ Junko l’a emmenée en bas. Pour protéger les gens. Elle m’a dit de frapper ses points vitaux.

Ariel hocha distraitement la tête et saisit Quinn par le bras.

_ Hey ! protesta cette dernière. Mais tu t’es pris pour qui, là ? Lâche-moi.

_ J’ai besoin que tu travailles de concert avec moi, répondit Ariel qui s’éleva dans les airs, soulevant Quinn sans aucune difficulté.

Nissa créa un pont de glace pour changer de toit alors qu’Ariel s’éloignait avec Quinn. Une fois qu’elle était sûre de ne pas être vue, elle attendit le signal de Junko.

.

.

.

_ Tu es prête ? s’enquit Junko à Carma qui hocha la tête, les mains tendus.

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur le sol en goudron de la rue et se concentra. Ce ne serait pas comme Fukushima, pensait-elle avec force. Ce ne serait pas comme Fukushima. Pas cette fois. Et puis, il y aurait Carma pour aider les gens cette fois…

Il y eut un horrible tremblement, qui fit vaciller Junko. Carma hurla et se raccrocha à un poteau de feu de signalisation qui avait tenu debout par on ne sait quel miracle. Cela déstabilisa Junko quelques instants qui vit de larges fissures commencer à se creuser dans le sol, faisant craquer les fondations bâtiments autour d’eux. Junko inspira profondément pour se concentrer. Non…pas cette fois… Elle expira bruyamment et les fissures se creusèrent jusqu’à la créature jusqu’à l’entraver dans une immense crevasse.

_ Carma ! s’écria-t-elle en entendant des cris au-dessus d’eux alors qu’un immeuble allait s’effondrer contre un autre.

L’interpellée réagit sur un coup de tête et leva la main. Son sang arrêta la chute de deux jeunes enfants qui tombèrent du cinquième étage, l’un d’eux serrant un chien dans ses bras.

_ Tu…as réussi, dit Carma en tendant une main à Junko pour l’aider à se relever.

_ Non, _on_ n’a pas encore réussi, rectifia cette dernière en acceptant son aide.

.

.

.

Nissa se raccrocha à une parabole quand Junko commença à provoquer un tremblement de terre. Elle surveilla la créature du coin de l’œil, analysant ses points vitaux. Qu’avait-elle appris à sa première année à la faculté de science… ? Une main tenant vaguement la parabole, la jeune femme rassembla ses forces pour créer un immense bloc de glace et visa le genou gauche. Mais le monstre s’agitait beaucoup entre les bâtiments. Il allait falloir attendre une fenêtre de tir, car dans sa position, elle ne serait pas assez rapide pour fuir. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de la jeune femme qui devait se concentrer pour ne pas tomber et pour charger son sort de glace.

_ Allez, allez, murmura-t-elle.

Et ses lèvres remuèrent en une prière silencieuse.

.

.

.

 

_ Je te lâche sur ce toit. Vise ses yeux, d’accord ?

_ Arrête de me dire quoi faire, vieille conne !

Mais le ton d’Ariel était sans réplique. Quinn atterrit lourdement sur le sol en ciment, Ariel n’ayant même pas pris le temps de la déposer. La jeune fille pesta et maugréa, mais il y avait plus urgent. Elle se promit néanmoins d’engueuler Ariel quand tout serait terminé. Le tremblement de Junko avait réussi à coincer cette « Sofya ». Quinn chargea son sort de feu, le cœur battant. Une ombre passa au-dessus d’elle et elle vit Ariel qui fonçait vers le monstre avec un immense morceau de pierre dans les mains, qui ressemblait à une rambarde de balcon. Soudain, le monstre hurla et se plia en deux. Il venait de recevoir un énorme bloc de glace dans le genou gauche. Quinn n’hésita plus et balança un trait de flamme, moins puissant mais plus précis droit dans la figure du monstre. Ce dernier hurla, aveuglé. Elle vit Ariel se saisir du gros morceau de pierre pour le fracasser sur la nuque du monstre qui tomba à la renverse. Quinn lui lança une boule de feu en plein dans la tête du monstre, une boule de feu rejointe par un bloc de glace.

C’était la fin.

Le monstre s’effondra dans un boucan infernal.

.

.

.

Liz courait dans les rues jusqu’à la place où Sofya s’était écroulée. Au-dessus d’elle, le sifflement strident indiquait que Sara roulait et se projetait d’immeubles en immeubles avec son grappin et ce truc qui lui servait de fauteuil roulant mais qui faisait bien plus.

Arrivée sur place, Liz vit que toutes les autres _magical girls_ étaient déjà là. Ariel aidait à déblayer avec l’aide de Carma, cherchant d’éventuels survivants sous les gravats. Junko arborait une mine sinistre et Nissa et Quinn se disputaient à nouveau. Sara dérapa avec son fauteuil sur un panneau publicitaire et arriva à son tour.

_ Beau travail les filles ! dit-elle. Voir des magical girls travailler _toutes_ ensemble c’est très rare.

_ On se demande pourquoi ! rétorqua Nissa avec un regard noir.

_ Qu’est-ce que t’as dit, sale pute ? lança Quinn.

_ Ca suffit ! coupa Liz.

Carma hésita.

_ Je… Je dois retrouver ma famille. Ils vont s’inquiéter.

Liz et Sara échangèrent un regard.

_ C’est important, insista Carma. Si je ne rentre pas, ma mère…

_ On a compris Carma, dit Liz. Tu peux y aller.

Ariel atterrit auprès d’eux.

_ La route est dégagée. Je ne peux rien faire d’autre. Salut !

Et elle s’envola. Junko jeta un œil à Liz qui hocha la tête.

_ Tu as fait du bon travail. Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi…et vous deux ! Arrêtez de hurler, vous allez attirer l’attention. Déguerpissez avant que l’on vous voit et qu’on vous dissèque dans des laboratoires !

Quinn et Nissa lui hurlèrent de la fermer.

_ Vous n’avez plus à vous côtoyer

Sara roula jusqu’au monstre qui gisait sur le sol.

_ Penses-tu qu’on pourra retrouver Sofya un jour ? murmura-t-elle, la mine sombre. Vous avez eu des différends, mais elle ne méritait pas ça.

Liz soupira et passa distraitement la main sur les balafres qu’elle avait au visage.

_ Je ne sais pas… j’espère. Ce n’était pas moi, la diseuse de bonne fortune du groupe.

_ La sorcière, hein, s’esclaffa Sara.

.

.

.

_ Bonsoir Maya.

La boutique était pleine de senteurs qui vous sautaient au nez dès l’entrée. Sara roula lentement jusqu’au comptoir, contemplant distraitement les étagères remplies de pot et de sachets d’épices, contourna une batterie de _thalis_ pour se retrouver face à son ancienne coéquipière. Cette dernière plantait des bâtons d’encens près d’une statuette de Krishna.

_ J’ai vu qu’il y avait beaucoup d’agitation dans la vie.

_ Tu as raté un beau spectacle, répondit Sara en jouant avec un bâton de cannelle. La nouvelle génération de _magical girls_ est assurée. Elles se sont toutes portées volontaires.

_ Volontaires ? répéta Maya en allumant les bâtonnets d’encens. Ça n’existe que dans les livres ça. Ne serais-tu pas en train d’embellir la réalité, Sara ?

_ Bon, d’accord, on a dû les convaincre. Mais elles avaient vraiment l’air d’un vrai groupe.

Maya s’interrompit suffisamment pour joindre ses mains devant la statuette et s’incliner respectueusement.

_ C’est ce qu’on disait de nous aussi à une époque, reprit-elle. Mais je pense que ces filles savent déjà que leur responsabilité ne sera pas facile à porter. Alors tenter de les unir comme dans les livres qu’on nous sert étant enfant…

_ Toujours aussi pessimiste, hein ? railla Sara.

_ Comment va Sofya ?

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Maya versa un soda au citron dans un verre et le lui tendit.

 _ J’ai prié pour elles. J’espère que la situation va s’arranger. Si l’une d’elles en a besoin, j’ai des cataplasmes.

Sara ne répondit pas. Elle n’avait jamais cru aux prières de Maya, mais il faut croire que ses remèdes de grand-mère marchaient du tonnerre. C’était peut-être lié à ses pouvoirs, mais la boutique de Maya ne semblait pas avoir subi le moindre dégât, ni même elle. Même à l’époque, elle avait cette aura mystérieuse qui entourait sa personne, elle, pauvre fille qui détonait dans la foule avec son sari.

_ Tiens, d’ailleurs, une des filles dans ce groupe te ressemble un peu. Carma.

Maya inspira.

_ Alors j’imagine qu’elle aussi devra entreprendre son cycle initiatique comme j’ai dû le faire…

Sara sourit. Maya n’avait jamais pu être la _magical girl_ idéale, entre sa famille étouffante et ses principes stricts.

_ Des nouvelles de Gretchen ?

_ Je lui ai laissé un message. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’elle ne veut plus entendre parler de nous.

Maya baissa les yeux sur la longue coupure qu’elle avait reçue au poignet. La violence de cette dispute avec les filles étaient encore vive dans sa mémoire.

_ Bon, je dois rentrer, indiqua Sara en reposant son verre vide. Merci pour le soda.

_ Attends, l’arrêta Maya.

Et elle disparut dans l’arrière-boutique pour y revenir avec une petite bourse en toile de jute.

_ Encore un de tes remèdes ? railla Sara.

_ Du poivre noir broyé mélangé à une poudre de santal. A garder près de ton lit pour les mauvais rêves.

Sara sourit d’un air triste alors qu’on lui remettait le paquet dans les mains.

_ Merci… De t’occuper de mes blessures, même à ce point…

_ Nous avons toutes nos blessures, répondit Maya d’une voix douce.

Quand Sara sortit de la boutique, Maya sourit, baignée par une lueur d’espoir. La nouvelle génération saurait apporter ce renouveau dont tout le monde avait besoin.

 


End file.
